Uncle Harry
by BeatriceL
Summary: Harry recieves an unexpected letter from his estranged Aunt Petunia. Soon later, he finds himself on the way to meet his orphaned niece and nephew. (Now all chapters Betaed)&(next part: coming soon)&(Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter)
1. Not young enough

"I am not young enough to know everything."  
― Oscar Wilde

Uncle Harry

William Dursley hugged his knees as he sat on the bed in a white room of one of the many hospitals in London. The eight year old tried to focus on the cartoons that were playing on a TV in the corner of the room, but he couldn't keep it for too long. The sound was low enough for his six year old sister to sleep peacefully next to him. She refused to sleep in her own bed for the past few days. It wasn't really her bed, though. They had been at the hospital for six days and seven nights now, ever since the accident on the motorway occurred.

It had been the fault of the other driver. It had been raining that evening and the man lost control of his lorry on the slick tarmac. The police and the doctors weren't sure why the two children came out of the accident baring only scratches, but they decided to call it a miracle and closed the case.

Of course, William wouldn't tell them that he knew how they had survived. At the age of five, his father had taken notice of the strange occurrences happing around him whenever he was emotional. When he was six years old, Dudley Dursley had sat his family down in the living room and told them the story of a boy-who-lived-under-the-stairs.

Dudley hadn't told them much because he didn't know much to do with magic, but over the years he caught on to the basics: magic is real, an entire community exists full of people with the ability to wield it but it was well hidden, and a special school existed to teach their children how to control it. When he was seven, his father had finally consulted grandma Petunia, under a lot of pressure from his mum. The outcome was far less then desirable. His grandma had gone on silent mode when she understood her son's words, and it didn't help that grandpa Vernon had just come home from work and had listened in on the conversation. It hadn't ended well, to say the least.

That was the reason the children were still at the hospital. In three days they would both be taken into state custody, as no one else seemed willing. Grandpa Vernon unapologetically disowned his grandchildren that night, even his sister Violet, whom William suspected didn't have an ounce of magic in her. That didn't matter to Vernon though, and even grandma Petunia had not shown up in the aftermath of the accident. From what he overheard the nurses say, she had refused to take custody over them.

His mother had also been an only child. She never had a father and her mother was an elderly woman now, suffering from a disease William couldn't pronounce the name of the disease. Yet, it meant she was unfit, despite being willing, to care for them. Thus, William and Violet were left with no options.

William was usually a good boy, but he had lied to the nurses when they asked if he had any extended family. He knew of the existence of his dad's cousin, Harry Potter, but after hearing all the terrible stories of Harry's life around his grandparents, and suspecting that his father was not even telling his family half of it, William wasn't sure if he wanted to even know the man.

Even after his mum argued that Dudley should contact his cousin, if only just for a short chat, his father had refused, saying that Harry would probably want nothing to do with them- he wouldn't if he were in his place.

Knowing his sister was not magical, William worried that should the man know about them, he could potentially take revenge.

William pulled himself from his thoughts, turned off the telly and hugged his sleeping sister, trying his best to just fall asleep without crying.

OOO

 _Harry,_

 _You probably never expected to hear from me again, especially after I returned the Christmas card you sent me all those years ago, but please read this to the end._

 _Dudley married ten years ago. He has an eight year old son, William, and a six year old daughter, Violet. William has magic. Dudley had changed a lot since you left. He and his wife have accepted his son's magic. A week ago there was a car accident in which I lost both my son and daughter-in-law. Ironic, isn't it?_

 _I cannot take them in. I don't know how to act around William, and your uncle has not changed at all in his views on your abilities. They have a grandmother on their mother's side, but she is far too ill to be of any help._

 _I write this letter to you because soon the state will take charge of them. I cannot stand the thought of those two in an orphanage, separated or in an adoptive family that would mistreat them._

 _As I look back on the years you were with us, I know there is nothing I can do to make up for all the pain we caused you, and though it is worth nothing, I am sorry._

 _I have no right to ask anything of you, but Dudley told them about you so that if one day you would ever cross paths with them, please be better than me. I need to ask you to be for them what I failed to be for you. I know that is asking a lot, and should you decide to ignore this, I will understand._

 _Petunia D._

Harry stared at the letter in complete shock.

''Harry?'' His wife soft voice came from the side, as she took the letter both of them had been astonished to receive.

''She's desperate. Aunt Petunia never says please, especially to me.'' The man replied in monotone.

''Harry? Love, look at me.'' Ginny urged him until he met her gaze. She could see the conflict in his eyes. ''What are you thinking?''

''I can't believe Dudley accepted his son's magic. I mean, he once told me I wasn't a waste of space, but well… I always thought he would turn out only slightly better from Vernon. I still can't believe he's gone.''

The Head of the Auror Department wondered briefly if he could have reconnected with his cousin. He loved his huge and wicked family with all his life, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like having positive contact with a real blood relative.

''Poor kids.'' Ginny muttered as she re-read the letter, her motherly instincts kicking in. ''I can't help but be angry at that woman for not throwing her waste of a husband out, and doing what is right by those children.'' The red haired woman continued angrily.

''She wouldn't be able to.'' Harry replied quietly as he glanced at the letter. ''It seems Petunia has some humanity for magical folk, as she feels guilty, but she treats magic like a disease. I don't think I would let her take care of even a non-magical child if she wanted to.''

Ginny smiled softly as she watched her husband stare at the letter intensely as if it were written in Gobbledygook. ''So which room are we going to give them?''

''Huh?'' The famous wizard blinked dazed.

''You are easy to read, Harry, and since you still have your hero complex, I know that you thought of bringing them here the second you finished reading that letter the first time.''

Harry just stared at the woman he loved so dearly, and felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. ''Thank you.''

She leaned in to kiss the man of her life, before they both settled on the sofa in each other's embrace.

Harry's moment of bliss was suddenly clouded by worry. ''Are you alright though, with Violet not having magic? It will be different raising a non-magical child. Boarding schools are regarded differently in the muggle world since the day-schools are so easily accessible. It's something we'll have to think about. She may also feel excluded on half of the things in the house.''

''Then we'll adapt. We'll buy more muggle devices. Besides, James and Al are into muggle technology like cell-phones and computers. It will be pretty interesting to learn about technology and their culture anyway, as for magic… we can create a talisman for her to be able to activate some stuff around the house. We'll make it work Harry.''

"What if…what if I turn out like Vernon?'' The wizard voiced his fear with apprehension.

Ginny's gaze hardened at that. ''Listen to me Harrison James Potter. You have helped to raise Teddy since he was a babe, and then adopted him when he was four. You have a great relationship with all four of your children, and they love you and trust you with their entire hearts. You are the opposite of what that monster was to you. For the most powerful Wizard in the world, you really lack self-esteem when it comes to parenting. Something you are simply brilliant at, by the way.'' Ginny held her hand up as he was about to interrupt her. ''And if you still don't trust yourself, then trust me. You are not alone in this Harry, alright?''

''Alright.'' He agreed finally. ''It's been quiet around here anyway. With Ted getting married and permanently moving out, James trying to be on his own now after ending Hogwarts, and Al and Lily at the school.''

''Yes, it's been quiet the seven months we don't have that group running around from dawn till twilight. But you should know, that out of the three days in the week James doesn't come here for dinner, he goes to steal food from mum or Teddy.''

''Oh, I knew. I caught him flooing in here few days ago to get breakfast in the morning before you woke up.'' He informed her.

''He makes me think that we never taught him to cook.''

''Oh, he knows how to cook alright; it's getting the food organized that's the problem. Apparently Fred is supposed to do that, and he constantly forgets.''

''Right.'' The red haired rolled her eyes. There was a pause as their thoughts went back to the letter.

''She didn't mention which hospital they are in.'' Ginny commented.

''There's only one hospital Aunt Petunia ever set foot in in London, so I'll assume it's that one.''

''Do you want me to go with you?'' She asked as she saw her husband going upstairs to get out his muggle winter coat. Harry always wore muggle clothes beneath his robes.

''I think I'll be alright. I don't think they will let me take the kids immediately since they must have been wounded in the accident. I'll go and see how it goes. But I may stay with them for the night.'' He thought out loud as he put his shoes on. It all depended now on how the children reacted to him, and considering he had no idea what Dudley had told them about him, he didn't know what to expect.

''I'll get the guest room ready, just in case.'' Ginny replied patiently. She could see how big a deal this was for her husband, even if he was trying to hide his emotions behind a mask of stone.

''You're an angle.'' Harry replied looking at his wife with a warm smile, and after giving her a short kiss, he apparated to the hospital.

OOO

Harry walked steadily through the hospital hallways. He had to admit that he really liked the fact that strangers didn't instantly recognize him, even though his scared face had earned a few curious looks along the way. The wizard caught his sight in a window reflection, and although the scar on his cheek looked to him to be barely noticeable, he still decided to put a small glamour on it. He kept the lighting scar on his forehead, since the kids may have been told he had it.

With his face looking much smoother than before, Harry continued his way down the numerous corridors trying to find room 649. One of the nurses looked immensely relieved and glad that there was finally someone there for the children. Since the green eyed wizard had lived and attended primary school in the muggle world, his relation with the Dursleys was easy enough to verify. As a family member, the nurses rushed to explain how it was a miracle the kids were fine, and how heart-breaking it had been to learn that their grandparents had refused to take them in. She informed him that the kids claimed to have no extended family; however it seemed that Petunia had made mention of having a nephew that she would contact when she had refused to see the children.

From what he gathered from the nurses, the kids were healthy and could technically be released home the next morning, but since the two little Dursleys were supposed to be taken by child services, they had preferred to keep the kids until they were completely healed. Once again Harry was thankful Ginny had agreed to marry him.

OOO

Violet woke up an hour after her brother had finally fallen asleep. She looked around the white room, silently hoping that it was all a bad nightmare. As the girl became more aware of her surroundings she knew that, just like all the previous times, it wasn't so. The blue eyed girl took the extra blanket from her bed and gently placed it over her sleeping brother before taking the yogurt the nurses had left for them.

She slowly got herself into a cream colored jumper one of the nurses had given her which was much too big for her. With bare feet, the girl went outside their room and sat slowly on a wooden bench just outside the door.

With her yogurt, she had also taken a bottle of water, but the plastic cap was sealed too tightly for the little girl to open. Giving up after few minutes, she angrily kicked the air with her legs as she tried to satisfy her dry lips with the yogurt. The blonde girl didn't want to wake up William, as the eight year old needed his sleep too, but she could not see a single nurse in the long corridor either. So, Violet just stayed sitting and slowly consuming her dessert.

Her feet felt cold, but she ignored it. She swung her pale legs back and forth, completely missing the cautious steps of a certain dark haired man. It wasn't until the stranger was standing in front of her that her legs froze mid-air, feeling self-conscious as she looked up to meet a pair of green eyes.

''Hello.'' The girl said immediately in a high pitch voice.

''Hi,'' The man replied. Violet had to admit that he looked something between amused and shocked as he watched her.

The six-year-old girl started with wide, innocent eyes. She took the clear plastic bottle full of water and held it out to the man. The green eyed stranger looked slightly confused at that and it looked like he had to force himself to place a gentle smile on his face.

''Could you open it, please?'' The girl asked with her hand stretched out toward the man with the funny looking coat.

''Sure,'' The man opened the bottle for her, and his smile didn't look strained anymore. "There you go."

''Thank you.'' She quickly said before drinking savagely from the bottle.

''Hey, take it easy. The bottle won't run away from you.'' The man chided gently.

''Sorry, I couldn't find a nurse and I didn't want to wake my brother, Will.'' Violet replied quietly, not sure if she should stay or go back toward the room now. Her mum warned her not to talk with strangers- but he opened her bottle- so he should be nice. Right?

''Who are you?'' The girl asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Whatever trance the man seemed to be in before, the question brought him back to earth. He kneeled down to be on the eye level of the girl as she unconsciously stopped swinging her legs in anticipation.

''My name is Harry. I was- am your dad's cousin.'' Harry told her slowly, trying to judge her reaction.

The blond girl seemed to freeze at the news, staring unblinkingly at the man in front, which after a dozen seconds started to make the green eyed man anxious.

''Harry Potter?'' Violet squeezed all of the sudden, almost making the man in question jump in surprise.

The wizard nodded slowly, not sure what to make of the girls reaction. ''May I join you on the bench?''

He didn't receive a response before the girl asked quickly. ''You are not going to put me in a cupboard like grandpa did with you?''

The green eyed wizard was extremely taken aback by the question. Very few people, even today, knew of the neglect and abuse he had suffered as a child, but Harry managed to respond regardless of his shock at the girl even asking such a question.

''Never.'' He promised the girl as he looked at her seriously.

''I don't have magic like Will.'' She quickly returned.

''Then it makes you quite special between wizards and witches, doesn't it?'' He told her with a comforting smile, trying to communicate that her lack of magical abilities didn't and would never bother him.

All of the sudden Harry found himself in a death grip from the child. Her small hands were encircled around his neck tightly and only continued to tighten until he hugged the small girl back. He felt her shaking against him in silent sobs, and the wizard tried to reassure the girl as much as he could by stroking her hair and muttering comforting words.

''Are you… ar-r-e yo-u goi-n….'' Violet tried to ask something, but she couldn't get her voice under enough control.

''Shh… Breath, it's alright, Violet.'' He softened his voice for the crying child.

''How do you know my name?''

''Your grandma wrote to me, but it took a while before I received it.''

''Why didn't she call you?'' The girl continued her interrogation. Harry preferred this as it seemed to help the girl calm down, albeit slowly, though she still wouldn't release the grip she had on his neck.

''I don't think she had my number.'' The wizard replied finally. They did have a muggle phone after all, even though they rarely used it. Harry had insisted to send his kids to a muggle primary school so they would be able to feel comfortable in both worlds, but now the phone served little purpose.

The green eyed wizard was suddenly aware how cold the girl's limbs were despite the heavy jumper. Obviously the lack of shoes or socks had something to do with that.

''You're freezing; let's get you in bed under some blankets.''

''No!'' The girl shrieked all of the sudden as she buried her face in Harry's shirt.

''What's wrong?'' He asked alarmed but he tried to keep his tone gentle.

''The nurses always do that before they leave us alone. Please don't go yet… please…'' The girl started to sob again.

''Violet, sweetheart, look at me please.'' Harry tried to gently raise the girls chin to make her meet his gaze before he continued. ''I am not going anywhere and I am not going to leave you, nor your brother. Do you understand me?''

She slowly nodded but barely loosened the grip she had on the supposed stranger. The girl examined closely the man's forehead as he carried her back into the room. She felt reassured when she saw the weird scar and felt relieved when Harry didn't force her to let go of him. Instead the man kicked off his shoes and lied down with the girl, making sure to cover her in blankets.

William was still sleeping on the bed next to theirs. Seeing by the dark circles under his eyes, Harry decided to let the blond boy rest. He studied the young boy and the little girl, deciding that the children took more after their mother then father. He could see few similar characteristics between his cousin and the children, though. Just like Lily had inherited her hair from his grandmother, Violet had obviously inherited hers from Petunia, though the wizard tried not to dwell on this.

''Umm… sir?'' Violet spoke up timidly.

Harry shifted his weight slightly to meet the girls gaze, though he was careful not to lose his grip on her. ''Yes?''

''May I call you Uncle Harry?'' She questioned.

''Of course.'' The green eyed wizard replied immediately. ''And do you have a nickname?''

''Well, I like it when my friends and-and mum called me Vivi. Daddy sometimes called me sun or sunny-bunny, cause I like the summer and my hair is golden, you know? Will calls me Vivi too, and a bunch of over names, but I don't always like them, like Letty, I really don't like that one. It makes me think of lettuce, and I'm not a rabbit!''

Harry found himself smiling and chuckling as the girl went on. He was rather amused at her antics, or her trying to explain to him what an X-box was. Harry didn't know how many hours he had spent chattering with the girl, but since they had managed to have a three course meal during this time he would assume he had been with her at least five hours. Finally, the girl started to show the first signs of being tired, which was quiet normal with the lack of sleep she had gotten in the past week. Yet the girl stubbornly refused to admit it, and every time Harry suggested that she should get some rest, her grip- which had comfortably loosened over time- became stronger.

''Sweetie, I am not going to disappear while you are asleep.'' He assured her gently.

''How am I supposed to know that? You're the wizard here.'' She returned with narrowed eyes, making the wizard in question smile.

''Vivi, if I am going to leave the hospital, it will be with you and your brother by my side. I am not going anywhere.'' The green eyed man said.

''Do you promise?''

''I swear.'' He replied seriously, and then tickled the girl gently on her side, making her giggle.

Harry finally managed to get the girl to lie down completely, though he was still next to her as she tried to fall asleep.

Violet was, for the first time in a week, feeling rather good and warm inside as the new uncle let her use him as a pillow, she smiled softly and mumbled before falling asleep:

''Will is going to like you. He always wanted to meet you, though he was scared to, you know? Cause grandpa and dad were mean to you. But you're really nice, like mum was; she always wanted to meet you. I wish dad hadn't been worried that…'' But the ending never came, as the girls breath evened out in her sleep.

Harry placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, slightly surprised at how quickly the girl had made her way into his heart. He reflected on how focused the child was on him, obviously missing the comfort she desperately needed after such a tragedy, that she didn't mind that a few hours ago the man had been a complete stranger to her. Harry didn't mind either, and for the first time he was completely lost at how Petunia and Vernon could have been so cold to a child. He didn't want to know what had been going on in their sick heads, so he pushed those thoughts away, vowing silently that he would do right by his cousin's children.

OOO

Harry's trained instincts after years of dueling immediately registered when the blond boy started to stir. By now Violet was heavily sleeping in his arms. He gently untangled the girl from himself, and tucked her in gently. Once he was assured that the change in position hadn't woken the girl up, Harry sat down on the chair next to William's bed.

The blond boy slowly regained awareness of his surroundings; however once he sat up and fully opened his eyes there was no mistake that he was fully awake. The eight year old started, bewildered at the man who was sitting next to him, and he uncertainly leaned away.

''Hello, William," Harry spoke up before his presence would frighten the boy. ''I'm Harry Potter, maybe you have heard of me? I'm your dad's cousin.''

The blond boy started widely at him, and silently looked toward the sleeping form of his sister, as if to quickly verify that she was still there. The older brother turned back to Harry with a conflicted and hesitant expression as he responded slowly:

''Hi, uhm… what are you doing here?''

The emerald eyed wizard gave him a kind smile. He moved to face the child more directly. His expression turned solemn, and in a calm and gentle manner he talked to the boy about all things magical, until 'Uncle Harry' ended up falling asleep with two blond children using either of his shoulders as a pillow.

OOO

At Privet Drive 4, Petunia Dursley calmly drank her tea. Alone.

OOO

 **This story was betaed by** xXFor-The-Love-Of-FandomXx.


	2. I decide

**Hello,**

 **When I wrote the chapter, I got confused by Ginny's full name. Since I want to keep for now the Arthurian Legend reference, I will leave the incorrect dialogue as it is.**

 **I fully approve that Ginny's full name is Ginevra.**

 **Kind Regards,**

Chapter Two

A tap on the desk… a shake of the hand… a look outside the window… the click of a muggle pen…

Dear Aunt Petunia,

Emerald eyes narrowed, while the man grimaced in thought. Harry reflected back to the letter he had received. His aunt had not used the term 'Dear' to address him, so he shouldn't either. The two were definitely not dear to each other, and yet they were far more then strangers.

'Get a grip,' Harry mentally chided in frustration. He was the Head of the Auror Department of Great Britain, and one the highest members of the Wizard International Commission, where he had to make decisions which impacted millions. Writing a simple condolence letter to an estranged family member should be a piece of cake; however, for the eleventh time, Harry Potter tossed a piece of paper into the bin.

The forty year old took a long breath, then a sip of his espresso. He turned around and examined the two sleeping children on the hospital bed. A tired sigh escaped his lips, and he looked up towards the ceiling. The two blonds had not exactly been sleeping peacefully, and the emerald eyed wizard had remained awake. Harry had spent the first half of the night breaking the ice between William and himself, or so he hoped. The boy's apprehension radiated in the tightness of his shoulders, together with a quick and polite way of speaking. However, the emerald eyes wizard felt that the few hours in which the two had talked, much like with Violet, he had given the boy positive reassurance of a more certain future. He had spent the second part of the night day-dreaming.

Aunt Petunia,

I am sorry for your loss. Could you tell me when the funeral is? If it has already taken place, could you tell me where the graves are?

I am filling guardianship papers over both children. I promise I will take care of them like my own. Should you wish to contact your grandchildren or me, I have encloses my home phone number.

My condolences,

Harry

''Done'' The wizard exhaled in relief. On the way out of the hospital today, he would have to locate a post office. How much his aunt truly awaited such a letter, her nephew had no way of knowing. Despite all the years of silence, she had kept his address, so maybe she would save the phone number too, or maybe it was just his wishful thinking. She did apologize in her previous letter, but the same woman had deceived, manipulated, and lied to him too many times for Harry to take it sincerely.

He did believe she cared for her grandchildren. The letter and her mention of Vernon proved that for once she had protected someone without being forced to do so. What a shame, the wizard thought bitterly, that she had not found that spark of humanity in herself when he had been in her care. Because no matter how one wished to look at it, Vernon and she were at the main reason that the two cousins had never become family in adulthood.

During the two summers following the dementors attack, his cousin had changed in his favor. It wasn't much, but at the same time it was a lot. Dudley stopped bulling him. His cousin stopped laughing with his parents at the 'freak' jokes. Sometimes, Dudley even went as far as be interested in making sure that Harry ate regularly, or even defend his cousin on random occasions. It was far from what two boys who had been living under the same roof for over a decade should act like toward each other, but his cousin made the effort to care out of his own will, and now that 'Big D' was gone, Harry felt increasingly remorseful for not trying harder to reconnect with his cousin. To some extent, the emerald eyed wizard even felt angry at Petunia for succeeding in isolating the two of them. He felt bitter that he had not received an invitation to the funeral, for surely it had already taken place after a week. He knew he was not welcome, but he at the very least deserved the chance to make peace. But as Vernon would say, freaks did not deserve anything.

OOO

William woke up in the late morning to a quiet room. He glanced around himself, to notice that he was sleeping with his sister, while Uncle Harry had finally fallen asleep on his bed. Both his sister and he had nightmares during the night. Every time either would wake up, their Uncle would cuddle them back to sleep with words of reassurance. Harry hadn't looked like he had just woken during any of it, so the eight year old assumed the emerald eyed man had little sleep.

The boy stood up and walked over the desk in the corner were a bit of a mess had been made. He saw the letter Harry must have wrote, and reread it a dozen times in his head, trying to memories every inch of it. The line 'I will take care of them like my own' rang in his head. No-one could ever replace Dad and Mum, but knowing that his uncle wanted to include them in his family, and not just take them as a moral obligation, made Will's eyes water. The boy frowned at how unfriendly the letter sounded. Taking a hurried look at the raven haired man, the child quickly took a random page, and started to scribble down:

Hello Grandma Tunie,

It's Will here. Uncle Harry is really nice. Violet is well and me too. We're almost healed. Violet really likes Uncle Harry too. Uncle Harry is taking us out of the hospital today, and then he will take us to his house, but he calls it a manor, which I'm not sure what it means. He seems cool, though his children are older than Violet and I. I know you do not like me much because I have magic, but Violet misses you, and we both wouldn't mind seeing you again. So you know, if you'd like to see us, we'd like it too, you know?

I hope you reply soon and that you are okay,

Will Dursley

P.S. I didn't and don't plan to tell Uncle Harry about this letter because he is sleeping now, and it is not that important. So if you do wish to meet with us, can you not tell him? Please?

Bye again.

The eight year old folded the piece of paper a couple times, and then put it in Uncle Harry's folded letter before putting it all into a white envelope the nurses had given them a couple days before to play with. He took off the thin paper that kept the glue away, before wetting the paper with his tongue, making a disgusted face in the process. He sealed the envelope shut as neatly as he could.

''What'you doing?'' Violet's sleepy voice echoed behind him.

''Nothing.'' The boy replied quickly, turning around to see if the emerald eyed man had woken up. To stop his sister's annoying questions, Will spoke before her, ''What do you think of him?''

Violet sat up, and passed a hand over her eyes to wake up better.

''He's nice.'' The girl replied simply. ''And Uncle Harry said that he likes me even if I don't have magic.''

''Yeah…'' was all the boy could think of to say. His feelings were mixed. Will had watched far too many movies were 'nice' people actually were mean and were only acting good at first. As the boy felt responsible for Violet, for he was her big brother, the tension regarding knowing his dad's magical cousin did not fade. He would have to be vigilante, and always on guard, until he could be sure that Harry Potter meant them no harm.

A knock came at the door, and both children's gazes travelled there. They stared bewildered at a beautiful woman with long red hair who stood in the doorway. She was not a nurse they recognized, nor was she dressed like one.

''Hello,'' the woman said kindly. Her eyes swam quickly around the room, pausing for a longer second at Uncle Harry with fondness, before turning to them, ''I'm Ginny, Harry's wife-''

''That's a funny name.'' Violet replied in a heartbeat. She then put a hand over her mouth quickly. The girl's eyes were wide. Her brother shot her a glare.

The red haired grinned at her, as if the girl had told a good joke. ''It is slightly. My real name is Guinevere, but I don't like it that much.''

''Is it like Guinevere from the Arthurian legends?'' Will broke in, a bit curious about this Ginny.

''I think that's where my parents got the idea from.'' She replied, and walked closer to them.

Violet grinned at her in excitement: ''Is Uncle Harry like Merlin?''

For whatever reason, Ginny did a small double take at the question in surprise. Her gaze travelled to her husband for a brief second, and then she laughed gently, as not to wake him.

''They are very similar… from the legends I know. More than Harry likes to admit actually.'' Ginny must have seen that her laugh confused the two kids, who were not sure if it was them she was laughing at. ''I don't often hear the two being compared so directly, so it took me a bit by surprise.''

''Cool! I'm Vivi by the way, or Violet, but I like it either way.'' The little sister smiled at the woman brightly. ''And this is my older brother William, but I like to call him Will.''

The boy's in question cheeks flushed slightly as he sent a glare towards his sister, ''I know how to speak, Letty, thanks.''

His sister showed him her tongue, ''I'm just trying to be helpful!''

''And annoying.'' The nine year old added with a roll of his eyes.

Ginny smiled at the siblings, ''It's alright, Will, I'm sure your sister meant no harm.''

The boy raised his shoulders, yet he did not respond verbally. Instead, he sat by his little sister's bed, and watched Ginny carefully. The witch sensed the slight tension that radiated off the kids, and thought of a way to defuse it. Truth was she was hardly any expert regarding the muggle world. She of course knew information of various topics, yet hardly anything on subjects that may interest such young children. Ginny wondered if the siblings would be interested to hear stories of the wizard world, but then, an idea entered her mind. She tried to hide her smirk as she approached her still sleeping husband.

''Do you want to see a trick?'' The red haired witch asked in a softer voice, making the kids curiosity peak. Both children watch her closely as she leaned over her husband, and voiced with fake seriousness: ''Harry! You're late to Potions!''

The man in question sat up from his bed instantly, and watched with wide eyes his surroundings. His glasses were falling off his nose. His raven hair stood vertically in some places. Quickly, the emerald gaze narrowed at his wife, who was already laughing at him together with the two blond children. Somehow, he did not feel annoyed in the slightest.

OOO

Kreacher grimaced at the muggleborn boy and his muggle sister. Yet the elf felt quietly content to see the children's gaping expression at the richly decorated and polished interior. The two were currently exploring the Great Potter Manor with young Master James. The elf snapped young Master's finger after he tried to steal lunch before Kreacher had finished it. Kreacher and the eighteen year old glared at each other. Soon however Master Harry Potter came and their competition ended.

The kids had kept their distance from him when they saw him. Kreacher still remembered their shock to see an elf. This amused Kreacher, yet to make his Master's good hosts, the elf offered them a sweet snack. The kids continued their day by getting comfortable in the manor as well as in the two joined bed chambers Mistress Ginny had prepared.

Kreacher did not understand why Master Harry Potter, young William Dursley, and his sister often came to the kitchen to check the rubbish muggle device which apparently was called a telephone. It must be an Evans trait. Regardless, the phone remained silent. The stupid muggle post creased to come as well.

OOO

 **Hello again,**

 **I thank the one-hundred-and-sixty-six people who favored this story, one-hundred-and-thirty-eight people who are following, thirty-six people who reviewed, and the seven communities which added this story after the first chapter. When I uploaded Uncle Harry, I told myself that I will not delete this story if it gets at least five favorites after a month.**

 **So, that's an amazing encouragement.**

 **Once again, thank you.**

 **Kind Regards,**

OOO

 **This story was betaed by** xXFor-The-Love-Of-FandomXx.


	3. Mistake

F"It's not given to people to judge what's right or wrong. People have eternally been mistaken and will be mistaken, and in nothing more than in what they consider right and wrong."  
― Leo Tolstoy, _War and Peace_

 _Chapter Three_

William rose the bucket of flowers to his nose. He critically grimaced at the smell. He swear he could smell alcohol. The boy took another long breath. He coughed with disgust. His first theory was correct then. The smell was not exactly bad, however the flowers did not smell like flowers.

To his left, he heard his sister giggle. The little wizard's eyes narrowed: Vivi had something to do with this. After the third inhale of the strange sent, Will finally understood.

''Where in the world did you get perfume?'' The older brother questioned in bewilderment.

''Aunt Ginny has plenty in her bathroom! I took some and used it on the nots so they smell more.'' The six year old explained with a happy smile.

Will's skin blanched. He messily put the bucket of flowers away and spoke in a rushed voice: ''You can't do that! That's not our perfume. What if they get angry at you for wasting their stuff? Did you think of that?''

''I-I-'' A shadow of self-doubt crept over the girl's face. ''I just wanted for the flowers to smell nicer… I though Aunt Ginny will like-''

''Don't think then!'' Her brother snapped at her. ''How much did you use?''

Violet's lower lip trembled: ''You-think-they'll-be-mad?''

William could not believe his ears. On the other hand, his little sister was just six. He passed a hand nervously through his hair. His eyes were narrowed as he thought of a solution. ''Tell me where is the rest of the perfume is.''

''I put it back in Aunt Ginny's and Uncle Harry's bathroom.''

''And more or less, how much did you use?''

''Not a lot'' The blond girl said slowly. ''…less then half a bottle.''

The two Dursley's made their way quietly through the grand hallways. The manor was very well lighted, bringing in a bright atmosphere. Only four days passed since Harry took them out of the hospital. William had to admit, the emerald eyed… wizard had proved so far to be kind. He worked a lot, as apparently he was like the highest General for the wizard world army. Aunt Ginny was staying at home. The little boy was still unsure if this was a permanent setting or if this was caused by them arriving here. She used to be a Quiddich player- something Harry promised to show him this weekend. When she had her first child, James, she stopped her career and was now a journalist for sports.

James Sirius Potter, was so far the only other member of this family they had met. The eighteen year old was someone William had a hard time making an opinion of. He looked and acted like one of those super popular and cool teenagers in films. The eighteen year old had a certain ease about him, which so far intimidated a bit the child.

James came to the manor for dinner most of the days, but he had apparently a flat in the centre of London which he rented with _his_ two twin cousins. Violet of course loved her new cousin on sight, and William was more than a little annoyed at her. He couldn't understand how she could just accept everything that was happening so easily. It didn't feel right. She did not even have magic, to top it all off.

The eight year old guided his little sister through the hallways quietly. The two children's hearts were speeding as their own breath seemed to echo through the entire building. When they approached the grand oak doors, William gently pushed them open and kept his head low as he scanned the room.

Ginny was in the library, working on her article. So William didn't have to worry so much about her. His concern was the weird and utterly ugly creature. The Elf was a nasty thing, with greenish skin and an unfriendly look. Even James did not like the creature, and by the way it could appear suddenly in any room, William had been feeling more then on edge this past few days- especially when he fell asleep.

Vivi seemed to get impatient by his pause, and she walked a head of him to the bathroom connected. He hissed under his breath, while the warmth in his stomach felt very heavy. The blond followed his sister, who already found the perfume she had use.

''It's half full.''

''It's half empty'' stated William as he grimaced.

The older boy took the transparent vial, wondering how he could salvage the situation. Violet recurrently admitted that the perfume had been practically full before. A hand went through his hair as the boy thought. This was not going to be unnoticed. If worse came to worse, he would claim that he had misused the perfume. Nevertheless, the boy did not want to get in trouble. Harry nor Ginny had ever mentioned what would happen if either of them misbehaved… and William did not want to find out. He knew Granpa Vernom had been very strict with Harry, and he wished not to have a taste of this on his own skin.

''We could open it and pour in some water?'' Violet asked as she examined the vial critically.

William's gaze joined his sister's as the two looked upon the target of their worry. The glass was coloured, cheating the eye on the true shade of the substance inside. Perhaps, such idea could work. The smell would become less potent, yet may be, and just may be, they could sneak out of getting in trouble.

The two siblings took a wooden box in the corner and brought it near the sink. They stepped on it, nudging each other a bit to claim more space, however their task limited the time for their usual banner. Will, being the older, worked on opening the flacon, while Violet took care of preparing the water.

Trying to open the bottle took them more time than either planned, and William was growing nervous that they would be discovered in the act. Finally, they were able to open the yellowing perfume, and pour into the liquid some water. They did this carefully. William was aware that they could not mess this up. When Violet said the liquid inside the vial was at a similar high then before she used if for her flower, they turned off the water. Gently, with slightly shaky hands, William closed the bottle back, and used a towel to dry it as well as anything else they might have gotten wet.

''What are you two doing?'' A voice echoed from behind.

Both children shock with surprise. Wiliam brought the bottle against his chest. He had been terrified he the vial might fall to the ground. Now, he was terrified on the entire situation. He needed a good excuse: a lie.

The two siblings turned to see their eighteen year old cousin-twice-removed standing in the doorway with a curious gaze. His hair was messy, and standing wildly in most of the places. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

William's breath caught in his throat. James was not supposed to be here until the evening. The boy scolded himself for being careless, and not leaving Violet to guard the door just in case.

James was taller from his own father. Almost as tall as his dad had been. The teenager was still staring at the children questioningly, while his forehead winkled as he took a breath: ''Did you break a bottle of perfume in here? It smells.'' The browned eyed teen commented as he moved to open the grand window on the wall.

''Uhm… no. We opened it by mistake, and it took as a while to close the bottle back.'' Violet responded.

Will wished to glare at his little sister. James was not lost on the senseless explanation and caught on quickly: ''How can you open a bottle _by mistake_?''

''Uhm-I-we…'' Violet trailed off looking toward her brother for help.

''Hey, Hey. I'm not going to bust you.'' The teenager cut in with an amused smile. ''But just out of curiosity, what did you do?''

Both Dursleys blinked, speechless. James seemed honest. Actually, it felt like the eighteen year old waited for them to start to say something funny.

Before William could stop her, Violet told her heart breaking tale about her damned nots. James looked like he had a hard time not to chuckle at his sister's pitiful explanations. William did not find anything funny here though, and he did not like that the eighteen year old was practically laughing at his six year old little sister: ''… and now my Will and I are really worried that Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry will be really mad at me.''

''Please'' James chuckled now openly: ''You are an Angel of good behaviour comparing to me at six. I would even call you a saint, but that title is reserved for my little brother. Besides, I think you might have some potential to be saved from such damning fate.''

''What did you do?'' Will questioned, more of a way to stop the teen from laughing then out of true curiosity.

James raised his head up as if to find the answer on the ceiling: ''I think… the worst thing I did, not counting the mayhem I managed to produce together with my Al or Teddy… hmm, I think my dad was most serious about when I burned the main sitting room when one of my pranks backfired… and almost burned the house down. Yeah, I think that's the biggest no-no I got scolded for when I was six.''

William opened his eyes wide while listening to the completely relaxed teen: ''How did your parents react?''

OOO

A dozen years ago was the first time James Siriurs Potter found himself unwillingly in his dad's office. This was for setting by accident the sitting room carpet on fire… which got a bit out of control. He had wanted to produce something truly nasty in order to prank his little brother. To put a long prank-plan-consequences shortly: that evening he had learned that mixing magical ingredients randomly did not have always the most desired effect.

He now sat on the guest chair in his father office, opposite from the large oak desk in the middle of the room. His too short legs swung in the air as the Victorian clock in the corner of the room ticked by every passing second.

His dad must be done with dealing with the chaos downstairs, for the grand wooden doors opened to reveal the emerald eyed adult. He fixed his six year old son with a pointed glare, and moved further into the room. James, not usually the type to worry, squirmed in his sit. His dad had never stayed so silent before. The Head of the Auror Department finally took a seat in the grand leather chair on the opposite side of the oak table. Once again, James felt like this time he really was screwed. His dad had always sat with him on a comfy sofa when he reprimanded him. However, James had seen Teddy go to dad's office a couple times already before when he was in trouble. His older brother never made a big deal out of it. So the six year old should not either, at least in theory.

His dad sighed, his hand went through the black mob of hair in thought. When he spoke, it was much calmer then James thought he would. True it was: his dad had never been the yelling type.

''What am I going to do with you?''

James swallowed, a joke was immediately on his tongue, however the boy was currently too subdued, and a bit guilty too, to play on jokes.

''I'm sorry.'' He whispered in response.

His dad sighed again. He looked like he was about to say something, his eyes became more gentle. James hoped that his apology had been enough to solve the situation. Nevertheless, his dad turn his gaze always, and his eyes were unfocused for a moment. He blinked once slowly, before looking at his firstborn with firmness the child rarely saw on him.

''Do you realize how dangerous making such a potion had been?'' His voice was slow, his tone made the child melt down. ''Rather than burning a stupid carpet, it could have been you who would be now treated at St Mungos with severe burns. At any time when you brewed that potion could have exploded.''

James could not anymore meet his dad's eyes. He wanted to run to his dad and hug him to try to earn his forgiveness, but the adult continued before he could do so: ''The potion could have also exploded later, when Al, Lily, Teddy, your mom or me where simply hanging around the room. You had more luck then you imagine that your accidental magic protected you from the fire for long enough to get away. If not, we would not have been having this conversation now but you would be lying on a hospital bed with all of as praying for your health.''

The boy sniffled, never having been so severely scolded by his dad. A scary thought entered his mind that his dad would never forgive him as he was so mad for him to potentially endanger their family.

''I just wanted the liquid to be yucky and prank Al.'' The boy said with a shattered voice. ''I- 'n't want to.. hurt any..one.'' His words broke in strange places as he tried to keep his tears in.

His dad sighed for the third time since entering the room, and James decided he really did not like that sound anymore. He heard dad get up from the chair.

Dad walked to stand in front of him- James knew as he saw his brown shoes from his position. The adult wizard suddenly knelled at his son's eye level, and James felt compelled to look at the emerald gaze.

''What did this experience teach you?'' His dad asked more softly, yet still not gently.

''Not to set pranks.'' The boy whispered. ''And not to mess with potions.''

''James'' His dad put a hand on his shoulder, and the six year old felt warm inside, for it must be a good sign if his dad finally touched him. ''I prank Ron and your other Uncles and Aunts from time to time too. I've lost count of how many pranks George did to me, and some of them were rather embarrassing. The difference is that they were never hurtful. We think through the consequences of pranks, both physical and emotional, and never set pranks that would hurt another person. Above that, when I do not know how something works, I am always extra careful or ask for help of an expert. You know very well there is a reason children are not allowed to use their parents' wands: the same applies to other branches of magic. Magic is out there for you to use, but every witch and wizard is responsible for how they use it.''

James nodded, but inside he felt awful. His dad finally picked him up, and the six year old wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and berried himself in the hug. His dad sat with him, and transfigurated the chair into a rocking one as the two gently swung back and forth.

''I love you James, your mom loves you, and all your siblings too; no amount of trouble you will ever get into can change that. But I need you to try to think more before you act rather than later. Can you do that for me?''

''Yes dad.'' The six year old nodded eagerly. ''I love you too.''

His dad kissed him on the forehead.

OOO

''… so, you see, I really practiced my parents patience over the past decade or so. Really, wasting some perfume won't be any big deal. So chill out both of you. I almost never have such serious expressions on my face, and you are less than half my age.'' The messy haired teen finished with mock seriousness, but a smile was playing on his face.

Violet lightened up at the assurance, and smiled happily at James, however William was not so persuaded as his sister.

''But that's different.'' The boy announced gravely.

James raised an eyebrow at him in honest confusion. The blond boy took a deep breath: ''He is your dad, so of course he is going to be nicer to you then… if a stranger did that.''

Now James raised both eyebrows high. He regarded the blond strangely, as if truly unsure how to answer. His expression became slightly less teasing, for he must have sensed the insecurity under the statement.

''Me or you, my siblings or your sister, there is no difference. We're all entitled to be children.'' James gave both of them a look as he continued to speak: ''Listen I… I don't want to be an idiot, so I am not going to try to claim that I have any idea what the two of you must be feeling right now. I don't know how it is to loose parents, and on that front, you are probably more mature then I'll be for many many years. But guys, don't be scared. You've entered the Potter-Weasley clan, and we have a policy to stick by the other. You're ours now too. And to reciprocate, we are yours.''

OOO

The next day Albus and Lily came back from Hogwarts. It was a Thursday, but Uncle Harry decided that they all should be introduced to each other sooner rather than later. They were going to go back to Hogwarts on Wednesday until the spring break, which was barely three weeks away.

Violet was unsure how she felt. On one hand, she was happy. On another, she had tears in her eyes at every time the thought that she could be hugging, playing, eating or just being around her own parent now if they had survived.

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry where there for her when she broke down. They were there to tell her a story before bed. They were there to comfort her when she woke up from a nightmare. They were there to play with her when Will wanted to be alone. They had even researched on the internet few recipes that the two had eaten a lot back at home, and with either adult, the children were given the chance to try to recreate the taste. But no matter how much they all tried, none of them could get the taste right, like only mom could.

Teddy came too, with his fiancé Victoire Weasley. She was really pretty, and the twenty five year old was really nice. Teddy was adopted, but he felt the same like James or Al. Lily was nice to give her all her toys. Violet still wondered when she will be able to get her old toys from her house…

Lily even took the little blond few times to discover the forest around the manor. The fourteen year old was really smart apparently, because she was in the Raven House for the smart people. Al was probably the shyest looking out of all his siblings, but he was incredibly curious. He was in the snake house, but he was really similar to Uncle Harry- this was not just in looks, but also in the kindness. Though if one got to know them, they were completely different- Or may be not…

Uncle Harry seemed to work really hard to get her Will to warm up to his family, yet her brother stayed the quiet boy he became recently. He seemed to open up more to Aunt Ginny than anyone else, and Friday she overheard the Potter siblings discussing this between themselves when she was going upstairs. She really wanted Will to try and enjoy the nice weather outside, but he only got angrier when she mentioned it. Moreover, Will had one of those accidental magical explosions again, which caused a vase with flowers to break down. Her brother had been really upset about it, even after both adults tried to console him.

Even though since Friday they all dreaded it, Sunday came where the nine of them had made their way to a church. Down the paved road were the graves of their parents. The funeral had taken place many days ago. And Violet did not know if she could have faced going to a real funeral.

They took two cars to drive to the grave yard. They drove for an hour, and sooner then she wanted they had arrived. She got out while trying not to dirty her beautiful black dress that Uncle Harry had bought. Everyone was dressed in sombre colours, with even James making the effort to put on a tie: something the eighteen year old had joked he swore to never do if he graduated from Hogwarts.

Uncle Harry was extremely distracted the entire day. Apparently this was very unusual for him. His children had shared concern looks between each other when the famous wizard lost his wand for the seventh time during the day. She knew for a fact that the emerald eyed wizard had not slept the previous night, and she knew this because she had not slept too. _It_ was good they had James and Teddy to drive the cars.

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry went to find the man who was supposed to guide them to the graves. Violet waited near the car, with Al and Lily standing on her either side. They were obviously trying to comfort her in some way, but she was too numb to be much of a talk. James was walking with William in the distance, but she knew not if the two spoke or not.

Lily and Albus had gotten in some strange debate about oak trees, which were all around. Silently, Violet took a step away from them, then another and another, and she walked few meters away were a bench was located. She cared little as she sat on the dusty stone.

With a corner of the eye she saw the group of Lupin-Weasley-Potters. They seemed all calm, and she assumed they must have seen her walk here and left her to her thoughts.

The six year old watched around the park. There were some people passing around. Older. Younger. Richer. Poorer. Brighter. Darker. Everyone had some business at the graveyard.

She watched those people critically, until one specific person caught her line of sight. Violet stood up from the bench, and quickly called in the direction of her grandma. The woman had obviously not her heard, for she continued to walk straight ahead.

The six year old started to jog in her direction. Now, all doubts were erased that she was indeed the person she remembered from two year ago. However, grandma looked much older than the last photo they had of her told.

Petunia Dursley continued to walk straight in the direction of her granddaughter. Yet, there was something off in the way she walked. She was edging to the opposite side of the road. Her gaze was unnaturally motionless forward, while she held her keys in a death grip. What was even more worrisome to Violet, was the fact that her grandma did not look at her as she walked.

''Grandma'' The girl whispered as the woman was barely few feet way. Her next step was quicker. She did not pause by her granddaughter's side. Instead, she continued to walk forward. Past Violet. Out of the small park.

Violet was still standing there. And she did the only thing a person is capable of doing in such a situation: Her knees gave out as she bend in two, and a hurricane of tears exploded out of her chest and eyes.


	4. Mere silent presence

"There is a kind of sleep that steals upon us sometimes, which, while it holds the body prisoner, does not free the mind from a sense of things about it, and enable it to ramble at its pleasure. So far as an overpowering heaviness, a prostration of strength, and an utter inability to control our thoughts or power of motion, can be called sleep, this is it; and yet we have a consciousness of all that is going on about us; and if we dream at such a time, words which are really spoken, or sounds which really exist at the moment, accommodate themselves with surprising readiness to our visions, until reality and imagination become so strangely blended that it is afterwards almost a matter of impossibilty to separate the two. Nor is this, the most striking phenomenon, incidental to such a state. It is an undoubted fact, that although our senses of touch and sight be for the time dead, yet our sleeping thoughts, and the visionary scenes that pass before us, will be influenced, and materially influenced, by the _mere silent presence_ of some external object: which may not have been near us when we closed our eyes: and of whose vicinity we have had no waking consciousness. "  
― Charles Dickens, _Oliver Twist_

 _Chapter Four_

''Shit'' The Slytherin cursed. He accidently cut his finger on the previously unnoticed broken Easter ornaments.

''Language! Albus, I expected something like this from me, but you? There are children present!'' James chided. He took out his wand, and with a quick incarnation, made his younger brother's lips seal shut.

Violet felt bees fly around her stomach, however, it was a feeling full of mirth and excitation at the impossible makings of magic. She grinned despite feeling a bit sympathetic toward the raven haired sixteen year old. However, she did give James a high five when he turned toward her with a grin.

Al's eyes grew in their size as he opened them to the extremes. A hand few to his mouth, before letting out a muffled yell. He glared vehemently at the _supposed to be_ adult wizard. James laughed at his brother's furious expression. When the youngest male Potter started to walk out of the room, most likely to look for his parents to help him, did James finally end the spell, and on his way, also healed Al's bleeding finger.

''In few months, I'll get you back for that.'' The emerald eyed teenager promised.

''Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, baby bro.'' The older sibling teased again. ''Now, _kids,_ you're tasked with setting all those Easter decorations, while I'll sit back and enjoy my new article.''

The six year old winked her nose at the unfair offer. Her gaze met the emerald one, and the two shared a calculating look. Al's eyes swam suggestively over toward the higher floor. Violet smirked softly at the silent message, before the two second-cousins faced the prankster head on.

'' _Jamie''_ Violet started with the use of the eighteen year old's pet name, together with innocently curious eyes: ''I'll tell Rose that you are the own who lost her charms notes.''

The brown eyed teenager turned an accusing gaze onto Al, and muttered: ''You and Lilly are a horrible influence on her.''

''May be.'' The Slytherin allowed, with a lazy smile, as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, before announcing with a relaxed smirk: ''But you are not going to jinks her.''

Violet's smile drop slightly, however, it went unnoticed by the two Potters. She helped with the boxes, gazing at James' wand with longing. The reason none would ever dare to cast a spell on her, especially in amusement, was for her sheer helplessness if such a moment occurred.

They labelled her as incompetent to reciprocate. Even the small pranks James played on her, were so innocent that her grandma could do better-, _the other grandma- her mom's mom,_ chided Violet to herself. The six year old chanted fiercely in her mind: that now, she had just one grandma.

OOO

A pulsing aching echoed in Harry's head. The adult wizard took off his glasses before rubbing his eyes, as he once again faced the furious eight year old. Harry grimaced. He had spent the past hour arguing with William, and he was slowly growing tired of it.

Together with Ginny, he had decided that for practical reasons, it would be best to enrol the two little Dursleys in the same primary school their children used to go to. The one Dudley send his kids to was away by a four hours drive using a muggle car. They thought of apparating the children there, it was hardly an issue on a magical level. Yet, it would be impossible to come up with a logical explanation to give the muggles at how the kids got there every morning.

He could pull some strings to cover it up, both as the famous Savior and the Head of Aurors… however, once back at their previous school, a little mistake from either child would raise uncomfortable questions, where keeping magic hidden would be a priority.

The blond boy stood in his office with crossed arms, almost shaking with rage. The emerald eyed man exhaled. He had tried to explain this to William for the past hour. Honestly, Violet took the news so much easier. A simple reassurance to schedule few playtime-events with her friends had risen her spirits.

''Will, I am sorry, but there is no other way around it.'' The adult breathed out wistfully.

Angry tears started to leak out of Will's eyes, yet the boy was far from crying. Harry honestly felt much, much sympathy for the orphaned eight year old. Yet, the child was not even bargaining with him. Instead, the boy out right refused to hear anything else then what he wished. Harry tried to be patient. He shuddered at the idea of coldly sending the boy out of his study. He had never had this kind of situation with his own children, even when Teddy and James did a decent job to try to push all of his buttons in their teen years.

''My dad would let me.'' Shot back Will.

''Of course he would.'' The words held a mocking edge, before the adult grimaced as his own tone registered in his mind. The Head of Auror Department senses a pull of guilt in his gut as he looked at the outraged young face.

''What was that supposed to mean!'' vehemently demanded William. His small hands curled up in fists as he took a step forward, almost pressing with his stomach against the dark oak desk: ''You are a _freaking_ wizard! If you wanted to do it, YOU WOULD!''

''Will, please-''

''NO!'' The boy bellowed. In the back of his mind, Harry awaited an explosion to occur from the boy's accidental magic. However, it was hardly the magic that made him freeze seconds later: ''I don't want to go to some posh school where some teacher would know I am a freak like your children! I want to be normal!''

To hear himself being called a freak? He was less moved by it then he expected. To have his children being called freaks? Well, as Harry sensed his own emotions building, he acknowledged that the eight year old hit a very sore spot.

The emerald wizard forced himself to take a deep breath, and close his eyes for a moment. He was the one who had messed up the conversation: He had accidently insulted Dudley right in front his grieving son. Truly, he dreaded such a moment during the past weeks the kids started to live with them. Moreover, the man regretted his remark instantly, no matter how soft in comparison to what he had heard from the Dursleys at a similar age. He was the one who had set off the boy, and he could not let the reverse happen.

Harry finally open his emerald eyes. His moment of strength over his anger gave him a feeling of warm assurance, until he saw the unnaturally pale face of his nephew. He had already managed to take two steps back, his hands hanging tensely by his side. There was fear in William's sky blue eyes, which made the Head of Auror's swallow painfully. He had a long way to go with this child gain the youths trust. Harry was now a somewhat unwelcome intruder, who wanted to fill in the spot of the child's unpresented parents.

However, he wanted for the boy to grow being loved and safe. So, the hostility in the air did not stop the emerald eyed man to rise from his desk, and slowly find himself kneeling in front of his upset nephew. Harry gently talked to the boy; excusing himself for his unwanted remark, and voicing his disapproval on the word ''freak''. He hesitated to explain it to the child, unwilling to set the boy against some of the members of _their_ family.

When William's fingers trembled faintly, Harry took the boy's hands in his. Before slowly pulling the child in a hug, and exhale in relief when the boy not only did not protest, but held his neck as if for his dear life.

''I miss them.'' Sobbed William.

Harry rubbed circles on his back. He could not tell the boy that one day that void will be gone, for he knew himself that the ache after parents never truly heals.

''Me too.'' Said the wizard softly.

''Liar.'' The youth accused. However, he held his Uncle Harry as close as before.

The raven haired man had to blink to few good seconds before continuing: ''I do.'' Admitted the man, not only to the little wizard, but also to himself. William had been loved by his parents, it was as clear as the sky on a bright day. Dudley really had had to change… ''I don't only miss the moments we could have had. We grew up together. We did not get along, but in the back of my mind, your dad was my cousin, and I had very little to call mine for a period in my life.''

''Will it ever go away? The pain?''

Harry swallowed with difficulty: ''Do not let yourself make a coffin out of your heart Will. You have us- freaky clan of Potters-'' The man chuckled, surprised at his own wording. ''-that love you unconditionally. You must let others make their place in your heart too, and continue to cherish those who are already inside. And then, that ache will still be there, but its pain will fade.''

''Promise?''

''With my own heart.''

''That's why Grandma Petunia did that thing at the cemetery to Violet? Because she is making a coffin out of her heart?''

The adult bit back a bitter laugh. What Petunia did, was hardly an incident he could think of without his blood heating up. However, he decided to admit the possibility, although with bemusement, that this indeed could be an explanation- not that he could ever understand an excuse for her actions.


	5. Violet

"Even extreme grief may ultimately vent  
itself in violence-but more generally takes the form of apathy"  
― Joseph Conrad, _Heart of Darkness_

 _ **Chapter Five- Part 1**_

The red haired woman snuggled comfortably in the sofa. She savoured her hot chocolate, watching the dawn peacefully from the terrace. Not even her youngest son had woken yet, as Al would usually join her in the early morning for a private chat. With hopes of being productive, the woman had organised a quill and parchment to write, however, those work materials currently rested on her knees. Her mind had travelled away from the sport article, as she reflected upon the fact that the Easter holidays were soon to end.

This year's holidays had been of a sort. Violet and Will have caused quite a novelty with other Weasleys. All the kids were curious and exited to meet the new members of their family… so much so, Harry or her had to step in few times so the two kids wouldn't get overwhelmed. They had visited the children's maternal grandmother every other week, keeping up the tradition Dudley with his wife had. A trip to their parents graves had also taken place, though this time, Ginny had used spells to verify that neither Petunia nor Vernom were in the area of a couple _miles_ …

A small throw gestured on the woman's forehead. Yesterday afternoon, their lawyer had stepped by, luckily when everyone but her were having fun outside.

William's guardianship was now secured, and though Ginny felt relief and happiness that the little boy was finally, in legal terms, theirs, her blood had boiled at the news that their guardianship over Violet had been challenged, by Vernom.

His wish to take guardianship over his granddaughter was laughable, especially by the judge, who happened to be a muggle-born, and, a fan of Saviour of the Wizard World. Moreover, Vernom refused William, going as far as excusing his act by claiming that the boy was not Dudley's biological son. Not only was the claim false, and a straight forward lie, but the act itself was utterly disgusting. The man had disowned verbally both grandchildren and son few years back, to which there were witnesses.

Regardless, Violet was going to stay with them; there was no force on this earth that could challenge them successfully- being the Potters did have some great advantages on occasions such as this… And Vernom knew this. Any conversation between them and the abusive waste of a muggle were happening through lawyers, and despite it all, the pig could not stop himself for being a pain. Actually, it was clear as the lake down their property that the action was directed at Harry, rather than the kids. And despite how much she regretted it, Vernom had been successful. Her husband had been full of worry and resentment when she had told him, and will most likely continue to be, until the damned paper would not be at home.

''Hello''

A quiet voice muttered from behind. Ginny span her head around, making her long, wavy, hair fall messily around. William was standing at the edge of the French-doorway that led to the garden. He paused there, uncertainly looking toward the couch she sat on.

''Come sweety.'' She extend her hand invitingly toward the blond boy. He needed no further encouragement as he sat down by her side, and leaned into a half-hug as she covered him with a blanket.

''How did you sleep?''

''Fine, I had no dreams.'' Will breathed out. Ginny gave the boy a kiss on the forehead, and let the two of them rest in silence.

The soft wild brushed delicately the bushes on the extensive property. The waves danced in the air, creating golden reflections. The birds' melodies enlighten the spirit; their chimes rang out relaxingly in the background of the sleeping mason.

''James invited everyone last night to go to an adventure park today.'' The youth spoke up. A small frow gestured upon his face. ''May we go too?''

''Of course.'' The woman replied as she brushed a hand through his hair.

As Ginny held the eight year old, the soft nots in the garden rose with the breaking dawn. She exhaled at the chimes of birds. Her imagination reflected upon the future: which house this little boy would end up in? She could see him everywhere. He was a very bright individual, with a loyal heart and an already unmistakable need to prove some goal he choose. Though, secretly, her motherly intuition whispered that the child was a Gryffindor with a brave lion heart. Regardless, Lily would be with him for the first two years of school, and just by the games the two played over the Easter, it seemed her daughter had already started to embrace the role of an older sister.

Mrs Potter looked past the vibrating lake, her soul far calmer this time. Vernon could try to cause trouble, those type of people existed too, but he knew not of the forces he was acting against. She moved her wand silently, causing the tea cups to rise as the magic served the drink to them both. The boy grinned at her timidly. Will savored the chocolate with peace of a content child, relaxed in a cuddle from a trusted person, which brought Ginny joy.

OOO

The Slytherin raised one sceptic eyebrow at his older brother, narrowing his eyes in the process, as if he was faced with one of the world's most complicated puzzles. Albus rose his emerald gaze toward the spotless sky, asking forces for patience of an older wizard who he was yet not. Accumulating oxygen in his chest, he savored the taste of sweet air.

''No''

''Don't be such a buzzkill, Al.''

''I will not agree to this. Not to today. Not tomorrow…'' His gaze twinkled with barely contained frustration. ''And I trust you at least know how the calendar works, brother.''

The younger of the Potter brothers smirked, daring the older to continue. An unexpected pressure suddenly installed itself upon his palm. The older boy snapped his gaze downwards, only to soften his expression when finding the intruder to be a curious six year old.

''What' you guys talking about?'' ask the little Princess. Her blond hair was decorated with a once upon a time plastic crown, which got nicely upgraded to shine like stars during a night by Fred.

''Some grown up stuff.'' The raven haired teen replied before the older could. If people's spells depended on their facial expression, Albus was sure he'd be a block of ice, due to James' less than impressed face.

''But you're not a grown up yet.'' Violet argued back innocently, with a frown. At the Gryffindor's immediate bark of laughter, the sixteen and ten month old felt his cheeks heat up.

''I like your timing Princess V.'' James approved, as he passed the little girl some weazel sweets from his jacket. Outnumbered, Albus shuggered his shoulders in unwelcomed surrender. Nevertheless, one glance at the unconventional wizard screamed with teasing to come:

''How does it feel to be days away from being able to practice magic, yet so unable to do it.'' Mocked James.

''You wouldn't know, considering you broke the underaged magic law a billion times.''

''I did it wandlessly, always in houses and areas full of wizards. The beauty in a plan does not lie solely in the effect, but in the exhilaration of not getting caught.'' The eighteen stated with a lazy smile.

Scoffing back, the younger Potter countered sarcastically: ''Indeed, and having Dad covering for you had nothing to do with it.''

''He covered for you too, my saint baby bro.''

Albus rolled his eyes in utter exasperation. _Always has to have the last word, doesn't he?_ By his side, the little blonde's eyes quickly jumped from one wizard to the other, watching their argument with a calculating gaze.

OOO

The day continued on joyfully. At the center of attention, Will was explaining the wizards about various technologies used in the attraction park. Much of it was what Dad had once told them, however that detail was under the water, as the siblings enjoyed the curious gazes from the magical teenagers.

''I want to do the swings again.'' Stated violet, gesturing to the general direction where her favorite attraction was located.

''They're lame.'' Fred commented, though this particular wizard had not been over-moved by rollercoasters around. No, Jamie's best friend had spent much time winning in all the ''skill'' games in the park- coming out with a fortune that varied from teddy-bears to water-spilling-gadgets, even if he distributed it all around their gang and any pretty girl he saw.

The six year old rolled her tongue at him, ready to comeback, before Albus spoke first.

''I'll go with her.''

Happily, Violet jumped to his side, taking her by the hand and already starting to pull in the right direction.

''Don't get lost!'' Rose called back after them, far more in teasing then in advice. Al roll his eyes at her. With excitement sparkling from the blonde's eyes, she pulled the sixteen year old by the hand. The next time Vivi glanced behind, their gang had already faded away in the crowd.

''You like the swings?''

''They're alright.'' Albus replied off-handly, before glancing down at her with his eyes sparkling with an idea: ''You know, when we get home, I'll give you a ride my broom. It's different from all the rollercoasters, but at the same time so much better.''

''Okay. But not too fast, okay?''

''Sure. Who knows, the brooms are hardly about magic, may be you'll be able to get the hang of it with time.''

Truly encouraged, the six year old held now a very wide grin on her face. Nevertheless, she was focused to try to navigate around the crowd. The unlikely duo passed gift shops and restaurants on their way. Looking for less dense rout, they ended up walking at the very edge of the park, letting Violet slide her fingers through the bars of the metallic fence circulating the playful area.

The little girl hummed the tune of the song echoing through the park. To her pleasure, Al joined on the soft humming as the two cousins walked toward her favorite attraction. Violet let her gaze wonder around, able to see large crowds of people on the main passages, and watch some of the gangs that had had a similar idea to move more swiftly through the park.

With bright blue eyes watching the town in the proximity, the girl watched the image by the fence, until she noticed a very familiar man. Not that she had seen him in years now. Just like Grandma Petunia, he had changed, looking older and greyer than ever, though still just as large as she remembered.

He was by a truck from some fancy company, looking like he was supervising the products that were being unloaded and transported toward the employees from the park. Now, however, his attention was at her too, with a mirroring look of bewilderment.

Her gut turned cold, and she desperately regretted all the sweet she ate before, because her stomach was protesting loudly all of the sudden. She stopped, glued into place. By her side, she felt her cousin squish her hand lightly, in obvious question.

She turned her wide eyes to the emerald ones, suddenly wishing with all the force in the world that Uncle Harry was with her instead of his son. Because, Albus, unsure what was wrong, looked cautiously around himself. And he did notice Grandpa Vernom coming toward them slowly, but he was completely obvious at the same time. There was no recognition on his face, no worry nor suspicion.

With the kind expression the sixteen year old always used, he addressed the old stranger. Violet quickly calculated that the fence unable her Grandfather to reach them with his hands, and that was the only way she did not bolt right away.

''May I help you, sir?'' started Albus politely. Grandfather Vernom was eyeing the teenager up and down as if seeing a ghost at first. However, faster then she would like, he understood who this person was. The old man casually put his elbows on the fence. His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, though his expression started to form into a forced friendly one.

''Al let's go.'' Violet said strongly. She stepped behind Al, pulling his hand with all her little might in the opposite direction from her grandfather. Hence, adding to the raven haired boy's confusion.

''What's wrong?''

''I think my granddaughter is slightly startled. No need to worry Violet.''

In the same instance as the words were voiced, the right assumption cliqued in the teenager's brain. The sixteen year old tensed completely, backing few steps away and putting himself in a protective stance in front of his little cousin. Before Vivi truly understood his intension, he took his wand out of the special pocket in his jeans.

''Vernom?'' His voice was still full of question.

Albus was an edge, his unease rolling off him in waves. Vaguely, his emerald gaze flickered around the narrow sand passage, scanning the area for potential people who would notice his wand. Nevertheless, a forced cool overcame his body, as he probably realized that they were in an attraction park, therefore carrying a wand was not that odd, especially with a small child by his side.

''That's Mr Dursley to you.''

A warning? Violet was not sure. Grandfather's tone was hardly friendly anymore, though he seemed to recompose himself with much effort, looking at her in a way that made Violet curiously peek back.

''It's good to see you. You've grown from the last time I saw you. You're a big good girl now, aren't you?'' He complimented her with a kind enough smile. A part of the girl wondered if it was fake, but she could not shake off her curiosity as she continued to listen to him. ''I miss you.''

''You do?'' The six year old asked with wide blue eyes.

''Of course, I-''

''That's enough.'' Albus broke in to the conversation, holding his wand more firmly.

Vivi was honestly torn if she was mad at the teenager from stopping her grandfather to continue, or not. It was all very confusing. People do change though? The old man seemed sincere. She wanted to believe that he was sincere- He was still her grandpa after all,

Vernom was now concentrated upon the raven haired teenager. His large face twisted to mocking skepticism, as he eyed the sixteen year old was a disappointed look: ''Rude and arrogant, aren't you boy? Worse from your father, from what I recall. I guess I was a fool to expect something better though.''

Violet's smile faded. She waited for Albus to retorn, but he kept silent, eyeing the old man with an impassive expression, that was slowly melting. As if amused, her grandfather continued: ''How old are you even? Thirteen? Fourteen?''

''Old enough to use this on you, if you do not leave us alone.'' The wizard threatened.

''Why the hostility?'' Vernom questioned, looking truly surprised. Violet bit her lip, her gaze jumping from one to the other. ''Besides, you cannot lie boy. You look like a frightened kitten the moment you took that stick out. Hence, I'll take a lucky guess to know that you are younger then seventeen. Right?'' His gaze then turned toward his granddaughter with an intensity that compelled her to answer the question truthfully, by giving a tiny unconscious nod.

Rather than declare again that this meeting should stop, Albus must have decided that the best course of action was to physically get away. He caught Violet by her hand, and without her contest, started to pull her back in the direction of the main street. He simply whispered words of encouragement to her to let go and walk away. Her legs shook slightly, but she followed, though stopped again after hearing Grandpa's call:

''You should come visit Violet. Anytime you'd like. It has been really hard for me to find _you_. If you want, we could even now go for a nice sweet dessert and play a few games. Here-'' he broke off, taking his wallet out, and extending paper-money in her direction. ''Take some pocket money and buy yourself something nice- seeing as your relative here is rather mean to me. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you know what you would like yourself.''

The six year old swallowed, taking a step to walk to her grandparent in order to take and thank for the money, knowing not what else to do. She did not really want the money, nor thought of anything to buy with it, but if her grandfather cared about her, then may be- just may be- it was worth to take the risk and give him that little chance.

Al's hand on her shoulder stopped her though, and Vernom's expression turned even less friendly then before.

''And what of William?'' She asked in a small voice, waiting for the answer as if it was the most important judgment in the Universe.

Something flickered in his eyes… something like surprise? Annoyance? She could not be sure, nevertheless, before her cousin could restart his effort of directing them to the main crowd, Vernom spoke:

''He would come with us, of course.'' He replied with enthusiasm. ''Don't listen to what your Uncle tells you. They never liked me. And they say nasty things on purpose, to _make_ you not like me too. Your grandmother doesn't like me anymore, but that's because she is so sad about your parents.''

Violet suddenly frowned, having an ill feeling. Uncle Harry didn't really tell mean stuff on people. It was clear there was some bad tension between him and her grandparents- the little one was no fool. Yet, he never said anything super mean about them either. It was mostly her Will that told her that Grandpa Vernom had used to be not very kind to Uncle Harry when he was growing up, but she could just imagine what that meant. From what she overheard between the Potter siblings, their dad had told them little too, as he did not like to talk about his youth in general.

''We have to go. James, Rose, Lily, Will, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Scorpius, and the rest will be worried about us.'' Albus said this loudly enough for Vernom to here, and by the look the two shared, it was done on purpose.

''Well goodbye then, Violet. I'm sure we will meet soon.'' Her grandpa smiled at her. She whispered a goodbye of her own. He suddenly seemed in the need to hurry, as he looked back to the tall bold men who were unloading the heavy goods from the truck. He waved her goodbye as he quickly started to walk away, at the same time that Albus pulled her too.

''The nerve of that-'' The sixteen year old started in a shushed tone, and for the first time, the very confused girl noticed that the teenager was upset too. He did not look like he paid any attention to where he was going at all, but simply wished to go away.

''May be we should go back to James?'' The little one purposed.

''I do not need my older brother for every little thing.'' He argued, a bit too forcefully for her liking.

''He made you upset.'' Violet stated, suddenly feeling defensive for her cousin. ''I'm sorry, I should have come the first time you told me to.''

''No, Vivi, I'm the one who got overwhelmed as well. I should have dealt better with him. And, I shouldn't have snapped at you either.'' He uttered with remorse. ''Sorry.''

''its okay.'' She assured him, hugging him from the side and he too gave her a half hug. They paused next to a wooden-like-cabin. The duo were close enough to the main alley that both felt secured.

''I got to warn the others, in case they run into him too.''

Albus put back the wand into his pocket, before taking a cellphone from his jacket. He quickly dilated his brother's number, before waiting, and then cursing at the end as the phone didn't answer.

''The one time I actually need to talk to him-'' Albus continued on mumbling, as he selected another number.

''Why don't you use magic? It's kind of an important situation.''

''I would have to later explain my actions. And I really don't trust the people in the ministry to not sneak that story to the _Daily Prophet_ … It's not that urgent too.''

The six year old waited patiently. Albus gaze was on his phone, flickering through the contacts, when suddenly, they heard steps behind them.

It all happened so very quickly. First, a very tall and muscular man yanked Albus behind the cabin by the back of his shirt. Simultaneously, he covered the teenager's mouth to prevent him from yelling. Any noise he made was covered by the chatter and music from the main alley. Then, as Violet was about to react in distress, the second man, caught her mouth and her waist, lifting her up from the ground and turning toward the fence again. Violet frantically looked toward Albus, but to her complete astonishment, the third man seemed aware that the wizard was about to take his wand from his pocket. And he even knew what pocket to look in for it! Immediately as he yanked the wood out, he snapped it just as quickly. Albus' phone ended up on the floor too, with the first man stepping on it with his entire weight and crashing it in the process.

The second man was pulling her away, and she saw suddenly the decorations around detach themselves and come flying toward all the attackers. She knew it was Albus, she knew it was his magic. He was casting spells through the man's grip.

The problem was, the man either knew or figured it out too. For the last thing Violet saw before the second man had pulled her too far, was that the third man hit Albus on the side of the head, and suddenly all the magic stopped.

She tried to shriek, but the man was just too strong, holding her really tightly too. Where no-one was watching, stood her grandfather, looking frustrated himself. Violet wanted to ask for his help. Yet, the attacked passed her to him without even a question, and she stared in horror as the realization drowned on her.

Quickly, Vernom gave the man a _lot_ of money. He then started to carry the six year old in the direction of the car. Frantically, Violet looked for Al, but he did not emerge from the bushes. Tears started to gather in her eyes, as her hands shook terribly.

''How did they know about the wand!''

''I told them.''

Violet stared at the man, a feeling of utter betrayal swam through her chest. This was a secret! A secret that everyone had trusted him with. And he just- used it.

When she finally recovered enough to start screaming for help, and especially for her cousin, he shushed her forcefully: ''He'll be fine. They'll just rough him up a bit. Get in the car.''

Vernom rushed to start the car. Her please to check on Albus were deaf to his ears. She told him that he though those man had hurt him, but he simply continued to tell her that her cousin will be alright.

From the back seat, Violet looked passed the window. He eyes widening when she saw Lily, Fred and Roxanne waiting in a line for a rollercoaster. Her brother was among them, and she desperately called:

''Will! William-''

''Don't speak of that boy. He is not worth your breath.''

Tears gathered in her eyes. Her brother was right, grandfather loathed anything to do with magic. She couldn't be more grateful that he never got close to her brother.

''Will saved my life! Magic saved my life!''

''Nonsense!'' Vernom snapped back, breaking few traffic laws on the way: ''Your filthy mother must have cheated on your father.''

''You are lying!''

''How can you be sure?'' He question with nothing kind in his deep voice: ''Why are you defending those freaks? What in the world do they have that's better than me?''

''You left us!'' Violet suddenly admitted, tears flying out of her blue eyes. ''I don't want you!''

She took a deep breath, before screaming with all that her lungs allowed her to: ''I want Uncle Harry! And Aunt Ginny!''

She did not wear a seat belt, as Vernom obviously did not bother to buckle her in it. Hence, when the vehicle came to an abrupt stop, she hit her shoulder as she was slammed into the front seat. Wet cheeks decorated her red face.

''Then get out.''

He did not look at her, and his voice was strangled. Defeated and furious at the same time, as if forks and knifes crawling on ice. She tried to swallow, but she couldn't at the same time. A sob escaped her lips, but as he suddenly moved, she rashly opened the door and jumped out, slamming it back closed, as if a poisonous animal lived inside.

Her grandfather drove away at a dangerous speed, leaving her alone on the street.

 **OOO**

 **Next chapter, part 2, takes place directly where we left off.**


End file.
